Our Little Secret
by CrystalMoonlightII
Summary: All of Robin's friends and comrades are getting married. He remains the strategist of the army, and a master swordsman. His life is dedicated to war and the crown. That is, until the children of the future arrive. Severa watches him train; she becomes ever closer to him. However, no matter what becomes of their bond, they can never tell a soul... (Robin/Severa and Robin/Cordelia)
1. Our Little Secret

**I'm a big fan of the Fire Emblem series, and this is something I've wanted to do for quite a while, write stories about it. This is just a little something that came to mind over the past couple of weeks, it might remain a oneshot, but I also might continue it and up the rating, I haven't decided yet.**

 **This is a pairing I've wanted to explore for quite a while. Please enjoy the read!**

* * *

 **Our Little Secret**

"Why don't you find a nice lassie and wed her, eh Robin? That would be sugary sweet!" Gaius said that many times before to Robin, and each time, it seemed impossible with the life he chose to lead.

In times of war life was often seen as a fleeting thing. With the land of Ylisse under threat by the armies of Walhart, many of the key figures in Chrom's army found happiness and comfort within the embrace of one another. Weddings and proposals of marriage made the morale of the common soldiers sore, with many choosing to share in the eternal bond of matrimony. Since the battle against Valm began last year, there had been many ceremonies; perhaps most surprisingly the day Maribelle and one of her dearest friends decided to tie the knot.

"You know what? I'd totally marry you, Robin! Then I could burn all our enemies with my dragon breath! RAWR!" Nowi even playfully tried to open his mind to the idea of having a companion, but her warm and childish methods didn't quite help change his mind.

There was a simple fact when all was said and done, Robin was one of the few unmarried men left in the camp. His life was that of the strategist of the army, and a master swordsman. He stood there on the day of the royal wedding in full support of his sworn brother Chrom as he wed Sumia. Likewise, he also stood there quietly smiling when his close friend Gaius took the hand of Princess Lissa. There was also the marrige of Tharja and Henry, an odd union some people said, but regardless, the two were happy in their own strange way.

"If I can find the strength to allow a fiery woman into my life, you certainly can too. We're both warriors Robin, men of strength," Stahl words shortly after his marrige to Sully. Given Robin's mindset, they were perhaps the most helpful ones so far. However, they didn't prove enough to make Chrom's brother court or marry.

Alas, Robin was alone in the face of such a harsh war against the Valmese. His sword was his mistress, a blade of pure silver with a hilt baring the emblem of house Ylisse. It was proof of his sworn brotherhood to prince Chrom, and a lasting memory of his place in the world. The blade was so iconic, the way it was wielded in battle, and so notorious in its stories, that it even helped Robin gain a nickname of both skill and prestige, Silver. They said it was because when Chrom and Robin stepped forth onto the field of battle, their enemies would fall in frenzied blur of silver wisps as the two swung their mighty weapons.

Robin, with his blade of silver, believed his calling to be of tactics and battle, that unlike his brother or his friends, he would not have time for love or romance, but the coming of a girl from the future would change all that.

Severa, a child of a distant and painful future - a powerful wielder of the sword in her own right. She bore a harsh tongue, but in secret was a young lady with a soft heart. Upon her arrival in the past, she stood upon the battlefield with Chrom, Robin, and her father. She bore witness to the amazing battle prowess of Silver in particular, and it quietly stirred something in her secretly gentle heart. His strength spoke volumes, his dedication to the army was… strangely frustrating for her to see, but in secret, she adored it.

"He's a show off, a self-righteous jerk," she would often mutter when she saw him train alone.

Yet the true meaning of the words she spoke was far from anything so hostile. Her heart had been taken by his incredible skill and devotion, and his eyes seemed to ensnare her gaze at a glance.

"You can stay and watch me train if you like?" words from Robin that would unknowingly cause his life to take a new direction. These were the words he asked to Severa; who had always been watching his late night training from afar.

While Severa gave little more than a frustrated little nod to his offer, inside she couldn't have been happier. As weeks went by, she would stand beside Silver every night and examine his technique, and eventually, began training with him as well, so that she might learn just how he had amassed such amazing skill.

However, as time passed, battles raged, and the two spent more time together, they both silently pondered why their friendship had become so close. She was younger, six years younger, in fact. Still, that did not stop the young lady in her quiet admirations, all of which were shielded by her razor tongue.

Regardless of her initial intentions, two words she would utter while sat in Robin's tent would change everything. He sat quietly at his table planning strategy in the late hours of the night, and was likely one of the only people left awake in camp.

* * *

"Robin?" Severa asked softly in an uncharacteristically nervous tone. Her eyes cast downward; the young lady obscured her face slightly.

Head now turned away from his work, the strategist ran a hand through his greyish-silver hair and let out a little yawn, "Yes Severa, what is it?" he asked casually with a welcoming flare to his words.

The eyes of the young sword mistress remained downcast. Her face turned the cutest hue of flushed pink and she smiled nervously, "Kiss me," she uttered shyly, at a near whisper.

Robin heard her say it, no matter how quiet it might have been. He remained silent, while he felt his heart become heavy for a moment "Did you just-"

Before he could finish speaking his sentence, he found his arms becoming wide to receive Severa, who quite boldly embraced him at a moment's notice. He wouldn't drop her, but, his heart raced at the very notion of holding her slender form in his embrace like this. Nerves had taken them both, they shyly made eye contact, and when that happened, Severa pouted in frustration.

"I won't let you refuse me, Robin," she said with a playful little growl of annoyance, "You're the strongest in the army, and… I want to stand in battle beside you."

Without so much as another word, Severa smacked her delicate pink lips against Robin's with a little whimper. Needless to say, he didn't refuse her. In fact, he placed his arms around her middle and drew her close as their lips tenderly embraced.

The two continued to warmly embrace while their hands softly caressed one another, with tiny moans of enjoyment escaping from Severa. She made no attempt to back away. In truth, in this tent, beside Chrom's sworn brother was where she wanted to be more than anything in the world. Time crept onward ever slowly as the dim candle light that illuminated the tent flickered softly. Ever so slowly, their lips parted, and Severa lay softly against Robin's chest, her breath ragged as she panted ever so softly.

All the while, Robin gently slinked the tips of his fingers across the bare shoulders of Severa. Her whole body shuddered lightly at the sensation of being touched in such a sensual way. Unable to control her feelings, Severa pressed her moist pinkish lips against those of Robin for a second time, making sure to taste his lips before parting again with flushed red cheeks.

Robin couldn't help but let a little chuckle escape, "You're a bold young lady. I'll certainly give you that."

Severa smiled softly to herself as she nestled her head against his chest, her delicate fingers clutching against the fabric of his robe softly, "I'm enough of a woman to know what I want without regrets, and Robin, you're the one I want."

Those words caused the gentleman strategist to let out a hearty little chuckle. With loving intent, he gently ran one of his hands through Severa's dark Feroxi hair, "We march to battle with Walhart's forces tomorrow. You're more than welcome to stand beside me in the vanguard, if you would like?"

She smiled inside, not willing to let the full extent of her gentle nature to come to the forefront too much, "Well of course," she said sternly in a brash tone, "You're mine now, I'll be beside you no matter what."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," said Robin heartily while he continued to hold Severa in a cuddle.

"We can't tell anyone else though. Gods, I can't even imagine how they might react," said the slender sword mistress with a nervous little giggle.

"Agreed, I'd rather not have to face all of the gossip and the prying eyes. It's our secret," said Robin in a slightly more serious tone of voice.

The mention of her parents made Severa feel the slightest bit uneasy, "It's not my silly mother I'm worried about. She's fine!"

Robin felt overcome by curiousity at the thought. "Just who is your mother, anyway? You look awfully alike to-"

"It doesn't matter," another story for another time. Severa pulled herself away from Robin and stood upright, "I'll see you tomorrow," she continued, brushing herself down and fixing her messy brown locks of hair.

Robin waved his young love off as she turned to leave, "Be safe on your way back to your tent."

"Well of course, stupid," She scoffed, but her expression was far less cold. She tried hard to keep her softer side hidden, but truthfully Severa was still smiling.

She left the tent, and her words left Robin thinking. He pondered over the way Severa was, and he couldn't help but smile warmly at his analysis over the kind of person she was. It was kind of sweet in his own mind, actually.

"You always act so cold, but you do it to hide your heart, don't you Severa?" Robin whispered with a knowing smile.

* * *

Robin sat alone in his tent, glimmering silver sword in hand. It shone in the dim candlelight of the tent, and all the while, the dependable strategist couldn't help but smile to himself in recollection of the events that had taken place just a short while ago.

"I don't just fight for the army now, or Chrom…. I have somebody else to protect on the field of battle," He declared to himself while staring confidently at his blade, the weapon of his namesake, Silver. It was almost as if the blade flickered in understanding of how he felt.

"I won't let you down Severa. I promise you, I'll be the sword to defend you in the harshest of conflicts," With a mighty swoosh he swung out his blade and smiled.

The mesmerizing silver glow of his weapon only served to bolster his confidence even further, "I'm Robin, the Silver Warrior of Ylisse, and I'll give my life to protect my king, and my lady…."

It was a vow he made in silence in the hours far beyond midnight, but it was a promise that he would keep against all of the odds. His mind, and his sword, they would both serve as protectors of the realm. Chrom had saved his life, and Severa, she saved his heart. There was no way he could allow himself to lose now, not with people he held so dear relying on him for his strength and his wisdom.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Thank you again for taking the time to read this little story! Depending on how I feel I might continue it, but I haven't decided just yet. Please feel free to leave some feedback if you would like to. I'm very grateful for all the support people give.**

 **I may well continue this, and if I do, I shall see you all in the next chapter. Please keep in mind that the rating may go up in future chapters. Thank you again for taking your time to read!**


	2. Our Little Secret - Part II

**I want to say something before we begin. Thank you so very much! The support for this story has been so overwhelming. This project has ended up becoming one of the most wellreceived things I h ave written. So, thank you to EVERYONE for your kind words.**

 **Honestly, I was scared to add any more to this little story. I was terrified I might ruin a good thing! Still, here is a second chapter, so I suppose we can call this story a two-part special now! Please, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Our Little Secret – Part II**

"Keep your stance light and you strikes precise. In battle speed can mean the difference between life and death." Words of wisdom imparted by a master swordsman to his pupil.

In an open valley, there was nobody to interfere. In the late hours of night, there was nothing but the glowing radiance of the moon as witness to this training. Severa swung her sword out with a shallow grunt and quickly leapt backward with an agile flip. Her movements remained as swift as ever, a source of great relief to Robin. The battles worsened with every passing day, and of that, there was no doubt.

Alas, the sword master looked down at his hands and pondered in deepest thought. His skill with a blade was unquestioned. His title from the troops of Silver was proof enough of that. However, even he did not have the power to stop the raging war with Valm single-handed. Walhart was a destroyer of men, and a brutal military leader. Any who stood against him fell with indiscriminate force.

"Hey! Don't you go spacing out on me, Robin," the barking voice of Severa snapped the tactician back to reality. His eyes fell upon her slender figure; hands on hips, looking most indignant indeed.

"I'm sorry, truly," he uttered with an apologetic bow. "Now, where were we? Oh, that's right... evasive technique."

However, Severa simply looked on in puzzlement as she flicked her hair back with a little sigh. The young lady had no intention of taking such a simple dismissal of Robin's spaced out behaviour. This kind of occurrence was becoming all too frequent of late. Whenever the army was free of battle, he would simply drift off into his own little corner and read books about combat training and the like. In the days that passed since their first kiss it was an uncommon happening, but now it happened almost every other day.

"Well, I'm done for the night," Severa spoke abruptly and with a bite of venom. The stabbing of her blade into the soft earth was enough to cause Robin to flinch a little. He looked onward in a little hint of confusion.

"But we've barely started practice tonight." A handful of words from Silver that held a demanding amount of urgency to them, almost as if the world would end if they were simply ignored.

"Nope, I'm done. Deal with it," Severa refused outright, turning to leave. "We can pick up later on."

Truthfully, Robin half expected his younger apprentice to leave for her tent. Yet, he was most surprised when she sat down on the ground beside him; her back leaned up against the sword she had rooted in the ground. Silence followed for the longest time, a type of silence that quite simply tore at the mind…. Furthermore, with neither one of the pair willing to speak, it simply dragged on even longer.

"Hmph," Severa finally cracked out of annoyance and gave an exceedingly frustrated roll of the eyes. "What in the name of the Gods is bothering you, Robin? Come on, just tell me already," she demanded in her more characteristic tone of frustration.

Silence, it certainly seemed to be the most dominant factor this evening. As the wind blew, Silver simply looked at the sword laid upon his lap and gave a disheartened little frown. His powerful eyes seemed to remain fixated upon the emblem of house Ylisse that remained proudly etched upon the hilt of the blade. The extravagant silver glow of the weapon beamed in contrast with the faint glow of the moonlight.

"We lost so many men in our last battle. I feel as though… I should be doing more to stop that." Robin's words held a degree of weight to them unlike anything he would show to people publically. His downcast expression supported the gloomy declaration of his feelings. In fact, it was even enough to make Severa shake her head a little.

"You're an idiot," she retorted with a surprisingly soft and gentle voice. Sometimes this young woman was so hard to read for Robin. A woman from the future, an unfortunate victim of a broken future who was tossed into an uncertain past in order to survive.

"Maybe you're right, but we have lost so many people." A barrage of flashbacks served as uncomfortable reminders of just how many comrades had already fallen in the name of protecting the kingdom of Prince Chrom.

"If Frederick were still here, I'm sure he would keep things in line," Robin smiled sadly in recollection of the most recent lost. Sir Frederick the Wary. An honourable and upstanding knight who gave his life so that Chrom and his defeated army could still fight another day. "Lissa's still beside herself too. They were only married such a short time..."

At that moment something inside of Severa simply snapped. She came to her feet as quickly as she had sat. With great vigour, she marched a couple of paces across to Silver. Her delicate; pale hands clasped his, their warmth served as a brief respite from the cold feelings that the man she loved felt.

"C'mon. Up you get. I'm not leaving you there," Severa spoke commandingly as she brought her surprising amount of strength to bare. In a single swift movement, she was able to pull Robin to his feet.

"Severa… what are you doing?" The tactician and swordsman asked his question with confusion as his brow furrowed ever so slightly.

However, his love was already in the process of yanking her sword from the ground as he spoke. With a single swift tug, she held the weapon in both hands for a second time and looked to Robin with a gentle smile, "Fight me…. Not just a practice… for real." It was bizarre - the young woman had this way of making a command sound like a gentle request when she wanted to.

"I would rather not," he said with an adamant shake of the head, his shimmering silver blade still held loosely in the left hand.

"I'm not giving you a choice!" Severa gave a powerful battle cry and lunged. Her technique was something of an anomaly. It held the same deadly trademarks of her father, but also seemed to mix elements of agile gymnastics that only royal guards had an obligation to learn.

Just how important was this young lady in the future? This question raged through Robin's mind countless times in their practice battles…. Even now, as she stood inches from striking distance - he still pondered it in all of its significance.

"Very well. I will face you if I must, but be prepared," Robin declared his words with a stern undertone as he moved to engage in battle.

The delicate while shimmer of the moon seemed to beam down upon the young man as he ran a hand through his greyish-silver hair. An aura of great power pooled all around his body; its divine elegance consumed both he and his blade in a divine glow of radiant light. Quite simply, Robin inhaled and exhaled, his eyes still closed. His senses stretched outward. Alas, his choice of tecnnique in battle was to feel as appose to sight.

Severa closed with a confident smile, "I've got you," she declared confidently with her sword raised to strike.

An ear-shattering clang of weapons, it echoed throughout the expanse of the valley, its intensity served to jar the senses. In a single swift blur of silvery light, Severa felt her body collide with the grassy surface of the ground. A sharp friction burn enthralled her body as her petite form skidded against the mud. Everything happened far too quickly for her to even register, and now she was on the ground in a heap.

Meanwhile, Silver stood over her with a single focused expression. He stood in perfect stance with both his own sword and that of Severa clutched firmly in each hand. A light sigh of contentment escaped his dry lips. As if by instinct he sheathed both of the blades and turned to walk in the direction of Severa.

By now, the young woman stood half-upright with muddied clothing. Her expression was strange indeed, half-content and half angered beyond compare, "That should make you see my point," she spoke as her arms subconsciously reached out for Robin, who stood before her.

Without a thought, she embraced him and smiled, "You're a damn legend with that sword! You couldn't do anymore to help the army if you tried."

The meaning behind this strange turn of events was enough to cause Robin to smile. A warm sensation of compassion gently filled his heart as cast his eyes downward to the slender brunette that he held protectively in his arms, "Thank you," he whispered in a low voice and placed a gentle kiss upon her forehead.

A light pink flush consumed Severa's cheeks. Her automatic response to such affection was to clutch Robin tighter with her slender fingers, "Y-you're welcome," she spoke softly as her gaze drifted upward to meet that of her lover.

"Now," Severa continued in a gentle but demanding tone, "We should get back to camp. I don't want to be spotted by the guards."

* * *

A little further, in the evening, Severa and Robin remained awake despite the extremely late hour. The rest of the camp had fallen into a deep slumber. However, Cordellia's daughter sat upon the edge of Robin's bed in her nightclothes, a long vest that was more typical the sleeping attire a man would wear.

She let out a sleepy yawn as Robin set his book aside and came toward the bed, "….Are you going to sleep tonight, dummy? We have to march in the morning, you know…."

Alas, Robin came to sit beside Severa on the bed and smiled softly. He gently placed a hand upon her delicate shoulder, and moved to lean his head softly against her own, "Thank you for your help…. I've been thinking about Frederick since that day, and it was… troubling me."

Severa gave a heartfelt smile and let her hostilities drop for the moment, "It's fine. I just… don't want to see you get distracted…. If that happens on the battlefield you might get hurt, and…."

A lone tear of shimmering crystal rolled from Severa's eye. Emotion welled inside and she threw her arms around Robin with reckless abandon to squeeze him tight, "I don't want to lose you, Robin," she declared so desperately as her face nuzzled against his slightly toned chest.

At first Severa did not say anything. She simply hugged Robin as if her life depended on it. She always felt that caring about people was so difficult. In her own world, her mother and father both abandoned her. They marched to battle and never came home. To lose her first love in the exact same way was a thought far too heart wrenching to even think about.

"Do you promise me that you won't go?" Severa asked as she looked into Robin's eyes tearfully. Her own dark eyes pleaded with desperation. She needed some kind of assurance. It was the only way to be sure that another person dear to her heart would not vanish.

Robin smiled softly and softly swept up Severa in his embrace. Yet, she was quick to reverse such a movement upon the tactician and end up laid on top of him. All the while, her eyes still begged with sheer desperation to hear the words she needed.

"I promise you, with all my heart," Robin spoke his words with the deepest of heartfelt honesty to the woman who laid upon his chest… Softly, he placed one of his hands upon her pale and delicate cheek, and softly caressed it with his thumb, "I'll be here to protect you, and I won't ever leave your side."

Tears streamed from the beautiful and shimmering eyes of Severa. Tiny whimpers escaped from her lips as she cried and cried with absolutely no regard in the world. Suddenly, and aggressively, she swept forward and pressed her soft lips against Robin's with great intensity. Her grip was so strong, and so loving, that she simply pinned him down. However, he did not refuse her in the slightest, and lightly gripped her back as the intensity of their kiss deepened.

It was a kiss of tearful love, a showing of both longing and dependency for one another in a world of such dark uncertainty. The faint flickering of the orange candle painted a reflection of their shadows as they danced together. The only sounds to break the silence were those of loving whimpers as the feelings of love and affection overwhelmed Severa's fragile heart.

The two lovers eventually once a final moist embrace of the lips. Now, quietly, Severa inhaled and exhaled softly as her fingers delicately traced upon her lips. She looked so happy.

Finally, with the heat of the moment faded, she looked to Robin with a fragile smile, "Don't you ever break that promise to me….."

"Never," Robin slowly sat upright and scooped the woman of his dreams into a second protective embrace. With gentle movements of the hand he caressed her silky brown hair, "My sword, I will use it to protect you in the harshest of battles, and my heart, I'll use it to shield you from harm. Always, Severa… I solemnly swear…."

A tiny chuckle escaped from the young woman's lips, "Thank you, Robin..."

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **I honestly could not tell you if I am going to write any more chapters, but thank you all the same. As always, please feel free to leave me some feedback if you would like. All of your support has left me humbled beyond words!**

 **I have also wrote a few other Fire Emblem oneshots as well. Please feel free to read them at your leisure!** **Thank you once again for taking the time to read this second chapter!**


	3. Our Little Secret - Part III

**I don't imagine that you were expecting another chapter of this story. Truth is I just update it whenever the inspiration hits me. I'm not sure how many of you are still actively waiting for it, either. I want start by saying one important thing. Thank you. Thank you from the bottom of my heart to all of the people who support my Fire Emblem stories.**

 **I'm also very happy to announce that I've started my first full sized FE project, too. It's called Promise, and is based around Fates. Why not take a look? I'd be happy to hear your thoughts, and you might enjoy it. Now then, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Our Little Secret – Part III**

"Looks like we can finally have some time to ourselves again. The rest of camp are fast asleep for the night, it seems." Words that Severa held close to heart as she snuggled against the man she loved.

Countless weeks flew by as the battles against Valm raged onward. The terrible skirmishes rocked Robin's heart more with every passing day. Nothing seemed to be able to stop Walhart's mighty attacks on the armies of Ylisse. Alas, with so much swimming around inside his thoughts, times like these were the only comfort he felt entitled to.

He gazed into Severa's wonderful eyes, bringing her closer as he pooled with sincerity. Was it wrong to hope that moments like these could last forever? "Would it be so bold of me to ask for a kiss, milady?"

"Hmph," Severa scoffed – her lips twisting into something of a faint smile. At least he had the good manners to ask. In her time, men and women alike were threatened by the ever-looming threat of destruction. Life was fast and fleeting – and love unfortunately matched the same macabre tune.

"Go ahead," she nodded in gentle approval, "Until the sun rises I'm all yours, Master Tactician… but please… don't be too rough. I hate it when my lips get sore…."

The softness and warmth of a lovers embrace worked wonders to calm a wounded soul. Robin basked in Severa's body heart as he held her – leaning in close to place a gentle peck. Their mutual hold tightened just the slightest bit, Silver making the first move to heighten the passionate dance of their kisses.

Innocent silence shattered – Severa felt overwhelmed with every amazing little flutter of the red organ inside her chest. To know a love like this, so strong and passionate, and yet so gentle, she couldn't have asked for anything more. She pushed forward, drinking up every drop of this beautiful moment that she could.

Alas, shielded from the truth of their painful hearts by the call of mutual comfort, two young lovers enjoyed their moment of solace in a world too cruel. Their shadows flickered and swirled, painted most exquisitely against the tent - alive with the illumination of an orange candle glow.

A gentle smacking sound permiated the air as two sets of membranes entwined, tasted, and then separated in most longing, heartfelt desire. Robin felt himself slowly becoming overpowered by the sheer intensity of the moment, loving every second he could spend with his most subline lady.

"You mean the whole world to me, Severa. When we march into battle tomorrow I'll fight with every ounce of my strength to ensure you're kept safe." The tactician watched as his young flame inched back in response to his words – flicking back her pigtails with a delicate pink flush across her porcelain cheeks.

"I know you will, dummy," she bit back with a playful frown, "….I'll do the same for you too, Robin. No matter what it takes me… I won't let a single one of Walhart's men hurt you. After all… you already bare such a heavy burden as tactician for Chrom's army."

Indeed, the things Severa said were true to the core. Robin quaked – his emotions swirling in reflection of the harsh truth. Every time he stepped into battle, his orders held the power to effect lives. True, Prince Chrom was an excellent warrior, but a man of tactics he unfortunately was not.

Yet one thing stood true above all else for Robin – his title as the Silver Warrior of Ylisse. He didn't just protect people with his tactics and his strategy. No, far from it. With his blade of shimmering power, he stepped forth and entered the fray - fighting in the name of the woman he loved.

Severa – she was his all, his little world of peace and solitude. Despite her harsh nature toward others, he'd come to see a side to her so soft and gentle that it paled in comparison. It was true what they said, after all. Some of the women with the harshest of emotional armor bore a heart as fragile as glass underneath.

"All of the weight I carry seems to float away when I'm with you, Severa." Robin smiled with the power of morning sunshine, closing their gap once again as to place a kiss upon her forehead. "The warriors of old once said in my books that beside every man there stands a powerful woman. I suppose that makes you mine, now doesn't it?"

"You're damn right it does." The beautiful brown-haired girl chuckled, slinking her long, slender arms around Robin's shoulders. "I'll fight against any warrior, any Risen… any king... to stay by your side. Now… any other woman that takes an eye to you… that's a different story."

"Oh?" Robin raised a brown in nervous questioning. "Do tell, milady. I can only imagine what horrors you would unleash upon a poor unfortunate girl of this camp if she tried to win my affections."

"I've seen the way some of them look at you from the corner of my eye." Severa gave a low, bitter giggle of reflection. She'd known for a very long time just how much competition she'd had when it came to winning Robin's heart. Combine that with the fact that their love was so secret in nature, and things became all the more difficult.

"Right now," Severa knitted her fingers together with a dark twist of the lips, "There are two girls in this army that have their eyes upon you. One of them is Cynthia… and do you know who the other might be?"

"Cynthia?" Robin fought hard to suppress a hearty laugh. It was late in the evening and such noise would only bring unwanted attention. "Surely you're playing a joke on me, Severa. I somehow cannot imagine one of Chrom's daughters taking a fancy to me."

"Then you'd be a total idiot," Severa answered, leaning forward to kiss Robin on the forehead. "An even bigger… more lovable idiot than I thought you were. Turns out… the other girl that has an interest in you is Lady Lucina."

Such a revelation – it was so weighty that Robin couldn't stop his eyes from widening just the slightest bit. "Now I know you're playing games with me. Lucina is a warrior through and through…. Do you really think a girl such as her would have the time to pursue her affections… Not only that… but I'm four years her elder."

"Ohh, Robin. My foolish swordsman," Severa gave him a playful bop on the head. Despite everything he'd gone through he still held a fragile kindness about him. "You're forgetting something very important. I'm five years younger than you… and it didn't stop you from winning my heart, now did it?"

"You… have a very good point there, actually." There was no way the tactician could argue against such sound logic. In fact, the best he could do at this point was speak unrestrained from the heart.

"Yet you're also forgetting one very important thing," he began with eyes honed lovingly, "Even if you're right, and they do have eyes upon me… their attempts would be in vain. For, you see, Miss Severa… yearnings are for one woman alone."

It was time to bring the point home. Silver crept closer – their lips now inches apart as he spoke. "It would be fruitless for them to try… because my eyes or on you, and you alone… my lady."

"It better stay that way, too." Severa softened her playful hostility. She couldn't resist those eyes of his. Something about them made her feel as though she floated on clouds. "…Because you've made me some very deep promises, Robin. If you want to keep a lady as _amazing_ as me then you better not break them."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Severa." Robin leaned in to claim the lips of his love. However, he found himself denied, as she slinked forward, placing a finger upon them.

"I have," Severa blushed innocently, "There's something I want you to see. I think it's time. After all… we've been together like this for so many long months."

Alive with heat and passion, she shuffled back across the edge of the bed. Her delicate fingers crept upward, stopping at the seams of her rather masculine nightclothes. In a single tug, she pried the simple black vest across her chest away, to reveal her delicate womanly assets.

Robin thundered, his heartbeat quickening to a pace of blissful madness. His eyes fixated upon the most exquisitely beautiful sight. Severa sat there – legs folded nervously, her small chest tightly squeezed into a simple fabric bust. Everything about her was so perfectly in proportion, from the thin elegance of her waist to the petite, budding curves of her hips.

Severa couldn't take having the submissive role any longer. It was too far detached from her usual character to sit rightly. Nodding to herself, she began to crawl across the bed with focused eyes. "….I want to know what it feels like. I've never experienced the sensation of a man's hands against my bare skin before."

With a light tug at the bands holding them in place, Severa's pigtails were no more. Instead, an amazingly long and beautiful swath of chocolate colored hair cascaded down her back with almost regal radiance. Everything was ready at last. She stopped – sprawling in Robin's lap with a giggle.

"What's wrong? She asked her question with heartfelt intensity. "You're looking nervous."

"It's just that," Robin paused, "We've been at war for so long that I've never really known love before. Are you sure this is alright with you, Severa."

"Idiot," she barked, reaching out to grip one of his hands by the wrist. "If I had a problem then I would't let you do this in the first place."

Taking the lead, Severa guided Robin's hand, placing it upon her exposed tummy. He seemed too nervous to move, so she decided to do it for him, moving his fingers across her delicate skin in soft circular motions.

She rasped – overpowered by tender sensation. Like sparks of electricity, they tingled, bringing everything to an amazing plateau of enjoyment.

Robin finally nodded. Her approval was important, and now that he had it, there was no reason to hold back his loving intent any longer. "Alright," he leaned downward, placing both of his palms upon Severa's stomach, "Just close your eyes and relax, okay? This is something I've never done before… but I'll try my very best."

"You better," she chuckled in response, "Oh, and… one more thing… please? It's important."

A thoughtful nod from the tactitian as his hands began their movements. "Anything for you. What is it, Severa?"

"My chest," she sighed blissfully under the amazing cascade of passionate emotion that coursed through her body right now. "Don't touch my chest… okay? My breasts I mean…. I want to take things steadily."

"Of course. You have my word." Robin slinked his fingers across the smoothness of Severa's snowy skin, trailing each of his fingertips in elongated patterns in an attempt to deepen the enjoyment of his lover. "We'll only go as quickly as you want. I'm in no rush…. All that matters is that I can spend my time with you like this. You bring peace to my heart."

"Robin," she gasped, her hips jerking slightly as a whine of enjoyment slipped free. "Kiss my tummy… I want you to more than anything."

A request that the tactician could not deny. Following his instructions, he slipped downward, his feet resting against the feathery cushions as he moved lower to accommodate their difference in height. Once there, he stopped for a moment, finally pressing his saliva-moistened lips just below Severa's belly button. There he held them for many a moment, taking extra care to imprint his sensation upon her. It was important to him that Severa felt happy, important that she had lasting memories of love she'd never forget.

A powerful yelp of enjoyment slipped free from the young lady – her hips bucking once again in approval to Robin's loving advances. "Keep on going," she demanded between short gasps, "You make me feel so special... and please... blow out the candles. I don't want any prying eyes to see…."

With his new instrructions received, Robin eased back for the moment. Spinning to the side, he leaned toward the candle – giving it a soft puff to extinguish the flames. Darkness swept across the room, but it only served to make his desires swell even more.

"Your every wish is my command, Severa."

 **To be continued?**

* * *

 **Did you enjoy the chapter? I hope it was worth the wait. Please feel free to leave me some feedback and let me know what you thought. I'm always happy to hear back from my readers - and I value all of your opinions. My goal is simple, to write stories I can be proud of - things that you can enjoy, too.  
**

 **As always, keep on supporting the Fire Emblem series. Thanks again!**


	4. Our Little Secret - Part IV

**Hey there, everyone. I wonder how many of you are still following this one after so long. What else can I say? Surprise! It's time for another chapter of Our Little Secret.**

 **Now, I've made a few small tweaks to the earlier chapters so that I can improve upon this story and its direction. Feel free to go back and look at those if you like, but rest assured, new readers should have no problems getting up to speed. It's just a few things connecting to Severa's past.**

 **Speaking of that, I have a good idea of where I want to take the tale as a whole now. Put it this way. I want to make Severa important to not just this story, but a couple of my others, too.**

 **Now then, let's get started!**

* * *

 **Our Little Secret – Part IV**

Tonight had brought with it a surprise. Out of all the people in camp to ask for his help and advice, the last person Robin expected to reach out was Cordelia. She always looked to be so assured and strong willed at a glance. Dedicated, skilled in the art of battle, not to mention the desire of so many men in camp.

"I'm surprised Cordelia wants to see me. We haven't spoken in a while. It's nice to know that even though we've been so busy fighting that our friendship hasn't faded away _. She's always been good to me_. No matter what we've both beem though."

Robin sighed. Perhaps it was the simple fact of their friendship. He couldn't brush away the closeness they'd shared. Two years of serving Chrom after Gangrel's defeat had certainly brought them to understand each other better. In fact, there were plenty of reasons, now that Robin thought about it, as to why Cordelia might want to see him.

"She's such an overachiever when push comes to shove. No doubt about that. She's so good at everything she does and yet… she never lets her problems show through beyond the surface. Yes, that must be it."

It took a moment to push the faint whisper of unease from the back of his mind. Sighing again, this time folding his arms to stave off the nip of the icy evening breeze, Robin looked upward to the starry night time sky. Thoughts of another came to the surface – a girl far more vocal and fiery in her manners compared to soft-spoken Cordelia.

"It's been a couple of weeks now since I've been able to see you, Severa. I do hope more than anything that you're alright… and that there's nothing bothering you. The last time I brushed past you in the mess hall you flushed redder than a fire spell and turned away from me."

There was no denying how much of a _curious_ moment that one was. In the weeks and months before this she'd always slipped him a subtle wink when nobody was looking, always subtly showing a faint flash of affection when and where she could. Now? It felt like Severa had gone the other way and was avoiding him completely.

"You're certainly mysterious," Robin sighed. "There's still so much I don't know about you yet."

The children of the future were all rather strange; some of them even as much as quirky. Severa however? Well, there was an extra layer of mystique there when it came to even the most common thing that all of the other future children shared.

 _Lucina and Cynthia, the daughters of Chrom and Sumia._

 _Inigo, womanizing son of Olivia and Gaius. Deadly with a sword and even deadlier with his charms._

 _Lastly, Gerome, the wyvern-riding son of Cherche and Virion._

They all had one thread to bind them together. Each one of them had reconnected with their future parents, all of them somewhat emotionally, too. Severa? There was no such fanfare, no tearful reunion or moment of joy. She'd spoken little of her parents from the future. All Robin knew was that her parents were two people within Chrom's army. Nothing more and nothing less.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Robin. I had to speak with Chrom for a second before coming to join you."

That soft voice filled the Silver Warrior with a flicker of happiness. He'd recognize it anywhere. He found himself smiling twice as much, in fact, as he turned to greet young lady whom had appeared from the small pathway between the trees. Her long red hair flowed in the wind, her gentle features turned upward in a friendly smile.

"Cordellia," Robin patted the ground at his side, beckoning her to join him. "You're more than welcome to sit beside me if you'd like. I know it's cold tonight. Unfortunately I can't draw up a strategy for the weather."

Cordelia met his gesture with a kind bow of the head, "Forever the gentleman. Thank you. I'll take you up on that offer, Robin." There she sat down beside him, hugging her long slender legs against her chest for warmth. "I'm glad you didn't mind seeing me on such short notice, too. You're the first person that comes to mind when I need a friend to talk to."

Knowing that much brought a glow within Robin's chest. Despite being so dedicated to the art of sword and strategy, he'd always done his very best to give time to those who needed him. It didn't matter the time of day. So long as there wasn't a tactics meeting for the army, he was there for his comrades – his friends.

"Don't worry at all Cordelia It's my pleasure. Now, what's been bothering you? I've noticed you around camp a lot more recently. You're not looking so cheery, or so focused on your training."

"The truth is," Cordellia began, hiding her face behind strands of silky chestnut hair. Was she embarrassed? "There's been _something_ on my mind recently. You've seen the new girl that arrived here a couple of months ago, right? Severa?"

Robin's heart punched in his chest – brining his breathing to an abrupt hitch. Silence hung over their conversation, a nervous heat surging beneath his skin. This wasn't good. Not good at all. Had he been found out? Somehow, in the dead of night, had Cordellia seen Severa leaving his tent in her smallclothes? She'd often do that even though he warned her not to.

"Y-yes," Robin finally chocked out, hands held against his lap, exhaling heavily. "I know her. We've all seen her around. The girl with the long pigtails, fights alongside Lucina? She's very good with a sword."

"Yes, that's the girl." Cordelia brushed away her locks – place a hand on Robin's shoulder. The way she pleaded with him silently spoke volumes. She was obviously in need of support, of the comforting ear that he so often gave. "For a reason I cannot describe… she seems so… _familiar_ to me, Robin. It's almost like I've seen her dozens of times before. Although such a thing is crazy to say."

Seen her before? Robin paused in deep thought, resting a hand against his chin in pondering. For Cordelia to say such a thing was strange, yet for a reason he too couldn't describe, made perfect sense. _Why,_ he'd wondered so many times before? His romantic relationship with the young lady notwithstanding, he'd had that same, deep-rooted feeling.

"Perhaps not, Cordelia. Have you tried speaking to the lass? Maybe sparked a conversation? There's this unusual thing called 'Deja-vu' and you'd be surprised how often we get it, especially when we're busy or our minds are tired."

"I've tried," Cordelia's grip, her soft, slender fingers squeezed just that bit tighter around Robin's shoulder. Her closeness, for a reason he couldn't quite make sense of, made his cheeks heat up. "But whenever I get close to her she backs up and walks the other way."

"Then perhaps it would be best if you kept on trying. You know what they say about being diligent and not giving up." It was the best advice he could give, especially to somebody usually so single-minded in her push to get things done. "Maybe you'll feel at ease once you actually find the time to speak with her."

Severa was certainly abrasive at first glance. There was no hiding that. Robin couldn't push aside those memories he held, those times when they first started training together. She had such a sharp tongue, called him a poser and a show off for his sword techniques.

Cordelia sighed faintly, looking toward her feet. At first she looked to be so quiet and dejected, but after a little while she finally picked up. The upward curve of her pinkish lips was enough to thaw the ice of even the coldest Winter evening.

"You're right, Robin," she nodded softly, looking as though the weight of the world had lifted from her shoulders. With that, she came even closer, placing her head upon the tactician's shoulder. There she stayed as well. A sudden but not entirely unlikable move as far as Robin was concerned. "Perhaps It's simply my mind playing tricks upon me… the stresses of war. But I'll never know unless I try."

"That's the spirit," a shiver raced down Robin's back as the heat of Cordelia's breath caressed his neck. He couldn't stop himself from tensing up at first. Eventually though, he felt more at ease with their shared warmth, both because of the cold and somewhere deep within, too. Why, he didn't know.

"I'm sure if you try to take the time to approach her she'll give you the peace of mind you're looking for. Besides, even if she doesn't, you know I'm always here to lend an ear if you need me. Just because I'm in charge of making sure the battles run smoothly it doesn't mean I don't have time for you."

Cordelia giggled at his encouragement – flipping back her crimson locks – cheery and hopeful as though a friend he'd known for a lifetime. The way she looked at Robin, filled with so much compassion and heart – her angelic visage washed in the heavenly light of the moon, it made everything he felt within flutter almost uncontrollably.

"You know something, Robin… or should I call you Silver?" She teased his namesake, the status he'd been granted by the soldiers who idolized him in battle his artsy swordplay. More than that, she placed her hand upon his cheek, caressing his skin with gentle fingertips. "I'm really quite surprised you haven't married yet. You'd make a girl in this camp quite happy, you know that? Yes… I'm sure you'd sweep a lady off her feet."

What was a man supposed to say in light of such heafty praise. Robin stayed still, near enough swaying inside from the almost uncontrollable thumping of his heart. In the end, all he could do was reach out too, against thoughts, and embrace his inner feelings.

"Well we make quite a pair then, don't we?" He spoke in jest – all too knowing of Cordelia's advances and yet still painfully bittersweet. "The most skilled Pegasus Knight in the army and a master tactician… yet here we are. _Unmarried._ Two of the last single people left amongst all of our many friends."

"Hmmmm." Cordelia smiled longingly at his deliberately teasing observation. There she stayed, rested against Robin's shoulder – enjoying the moment they shared regardless of how very cold it was. The frozen lakeside spanning out before them held a crystalline beauty to it, the kind seldom outside of the most wonderfully drawn art books. "Perhaps one of these days that might change, don't you hope so, Robin?"

This kind of allure, so wonderfully sweet yet tragically forbidden by the binding chains of circumstance felt at home that it left a weighty pang of discomfort. "Yes," Robin agreed with Cordelia's quiet dream. "I would like that."

Not a word within the pages of the greatest book in Ylisse existed to describe the sensation eating away at the tactician at this very moment. Here he was, promised to Severa, a girl for who he could never admit his love, while also held within the loving gaze of Cordelia. A bond of friendship growing stronger with every evening they spent side by side – a connection he could not follow for fear of breaking his word to Severa.

In the end, all Robin could muster was an expression of glassy discomfort – a half-smile. One, which served to paint the impossible situation, he found himself within. A sigh slipped free from his lips, one he had not the strength to lock away a moment longer. By the Gods, this was all so difficult.

For all of the others in camp, their confession was apparently as simple as a ring and a vow to wed in the eyes of the ever-compassionate Naga. For him, however? There was no such simplicity. What a fool he was, to love two women at the same time, and not have the strength he needed to make that all-important choice.

 _By the Gods. Drawing a sword of silver and slaying the Mad King Gangrel was easier than this._

Sighing, Robin closed his eyes, nestling against Cordelia for warmth – a gesture she was all too quick to return as her arm drew around his middle, drawing him into a cuddle most gentle and relieving.

"Is there something wrong?" Her voice, though small amidst the blowing of the wind, was one alight with concern. "You know I'm here for you too, Silver."

"Not a thing." For now, the Silver Warrior was content to push aside his heavy dilemma and simply enjoy the moment for all it was, locking everything away in the deepest depths. He couldn't let Cordelia worry for him like this, especially when it was her who'd sought his help tonight. "Let us just enjoy this moment while we can."

Eventually, there would be a decision to make. To accept the heart of a young lady from a different time or place, or the hand in marriage of a long-time friend – one who had stood at his side since the war with Plegia.

Tonight however, was to be a night of comfort. Robin smiled sadly. _While it lasted._ Enjoying love _while he could._ As of late, those phrases were becoming far more common.

 **To be continued….**

* * *

 **So, what did you think about that chapter? I couldn't help but add Cordelia to the mix! What I have planned will definitely change things up a little. Did you like what you read? Would you like to see more? As always, feel free to leave some feedback and let me know.**

 **For those of you who are interested, my Fates story Promise is ongoing as well. If you like Charlotte then that one is for you.**

 **Now, as always, keep on supporting Fire Emblem and I'll see you in the next chapter! Thanks again for your time!**


End file.
